Of Passion and Paint
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas and Emily are both long overdue for a fresh coat of paint, but they end up getting more than one repaint when the painters, who are new to the job, keep mistakenly painting them the wrong colours. Despite these mistakes, Thomas and Emily are quick to make the most of these new paintjobs while they can.


A few days had passed since Thomas and Emily went to the Whistling Woods, joined by Percy and David, and got completely caught up with everything that happened on Sodor in Thomas' absence, and everything that happened on his adventure around the world. And soon, Thomas and Emily were due for a new coat of paint after so many months.

One morning, the Fat Controller came to the sheds.

"Thomas and Emily," he said. "It has been half a year, and I've come to notice that neither of you have had a new coat of paint in that time. I think it would do very nicely for you two to be given a fresh coat now that you have come home, Thomas."

"Yes, sir. I would love to have a repaint back home again!" said Thomas.

"Me too, sir. Thank you," said Emily.

"Something I should let you know about though," said the Fat Controller. "There are some new painters there today. So, they might be a little prone to mistakes and errors. But then again, they're still learning. I'm sure they'll do a fair job on both of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas, and he and Emily set off for the Steamworks, feeling excited to have a new coat again.

What Thomas and Emily didn't know, was just how new these painters really were. They only got this job a few days ago. They were young, inexperienced new workers, with not much practice. In fact, they didn't even know exactly what colour to repaint Thomas and Emily. As such, both engines were in for quite a colourful mistake. Maybe even several.

Thomas and Emily entered the Steamworks together, buffer to buffer where the new painters were waiting. When both engines had settled on their track, the painters got to work, scraping off all the paint off Thomas and Emily, right down to their bare frame, except for their smokeboxes.

"There we go," said a painter. "Now, let's find those paint buckets."

While the painters left to fetch the paint, Thomas looked at Emily, who blushed very deeply, as she and Thomas were both completely bare again.

"How is it, Emily? Don't you feel…more free without paintwork?" he whispered naughtily.

"No funny ideas, Thomas," Emily whispered, trying hard not to giggle. "I'm looking forward to a new coat of paint more."

Then the painters came back and got to work, repainting Thomas and Emily. For quite a while, there was silence between Thomas and Emily, as they stared into each other's eyes with a smile, not taking notice of their progress of being painted. They were just happy to have some quiet time together, relaxing and enjoying a nice paint job together. All was well…until one of the painters working on Emily broke the silence with shock and fear.

"Wait! Stop, everyone! Something isn't right!" he said as he dropped his paintbrush. "I should have known earlier! Oh, this is bad! Very bad! Come with me! We need different paint!"

"What? …Oh no!" said another painter working on Thomas. "We've got to fix this now!"

And all the painters dashed away to the shed outside where all the paints were kept. Thomas and Emily saw them dash off, and were both puzzled.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" asked Thomas. "Is something wrong?"

Victor suddenly rolled by and could not believe what he was seeing. "Goodness me, my friends! There's been a huge mistake! Look at yourselves!" Victor dashed off to fetch a flatbed with a large mirror and shunted it beside Thomas and Emily. Thomas looked first, and suddenly saw what went so hugely wrong.

"AAGH! Emily!" he hollered. "Y-y-you're…PURPLE!"

"What?!" Emily gasped. "P-purple?!" She stared into the mirror, and there it was. She was a fine, rich purple like Charlie, from smokebox to tender. It was a most unexpected image of herself to behold. It was truly shocking. She had never been a different colour before, besides her blue undercoat.

"This…this is all wrong!" she exclaimed. "This isn't my colour!"

"No, it isn't!" said Thomas.

But then Emily glimpsed in the mirror again, and saw Thomas had a colourful mistake too. "Wait a minute…Thomas, look at yourself! You're the wrong colour too!"

Thomas looked and whistled with alarm. He was navy blue. A very dark, navy blue almost like the dark-blue colour of the night sky.

"I-I'm navy!" he gasped.

"What's going on?!" Emily wheeshed. "Those painters got our colours all wrong!"

"I'll say!" said Thomas. "This is so silly! I should have known that them being new wasn't the best thing at all! Now we'll have to wait for an entire repaint!"

But then, when Thomas took a closer look at Emily in the mirror, he suddenly felt a tingling feeling in his boiler. He took some time to really look at her. It may have been the wrong colour…but somehow, she looked very attractive and sexy in that colour. Thomas couldn't help but like it, more than he expected.

"Although…you do look nice and purple, Emily," he suddenly said, more quietly, and smoothly.

Emily heard Thomas' voice and looked at herself again. "I…I do?" she asked as she stared at the new colour.

"Yes, Emily…" Thomas murmured. "Let's not be too shocked and disappointed yet…you see…I never imagined you in another colour besides your blue undercoat on our anniversary…but now that I see it…purple makes you look very succulent…like violets…plums...and grapes…"

Emily blushed as purple as her incorrect paintwork. She certainly did not expect this, and she suddenly felt excited.

"Ooh," she swooned, looking very seductive now. "I like that, Tommy. You know…I think I look very sexy in purple. Plums and grapes, you say. Do I look…tasty? Maybe juicy?"

Thomas looked outside and could see the painters were still in the shed, looking for more paint. He knew this was his chance.

"Let me see, my love," he smirked as he buffered up to her…and slowly licked her cheek, earning a sharp gasp, and an excited squeal from her. To Thomas' mind, Emily's sweet skin had a new flavour, which made him almost jump.

"Oh, Emily!" he exclaimed as he licked his lips. "In my mind, I can almost taste plums and grapes on your cheeks, just looking at your purple paint!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, Thomas!" Emily giggled madly. "You're such a little tease! Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, Emily," Thomas said slyly. "Your cheeks taste very juicy to me right now!"

Emily giggled so much, she was shaking. "Well, people do say fruit is good for you! Fruit smoothie, anyone?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "One for me…YOU, my angel," he said deeply. He buffered right to Emily and kept licking her cheeks, groaning to the lovely taste on his tongue. Emily squealed and let off steam with delight as she felt her cheeks becoming warm and slippery from Thomas' tongue. He kept going for several minutes until he let go and watched her giggling for a little while more.

"Mmm…you're so delicious, Emily," Thomas hummed happily. "Even if it's just for right now, I really love seeing you in purple…"

"Thank you, Tommy," Emily blushed. "Now…ooh…look at you in that navy blue coat…"

"Emily?" Thomas asked. "Do…do you really like it?"

"Right now…yes, I really do," said Emily. "It gives you a very dashing shade. Makes you really show up among the bright surroundings around you…I wonder what it'd be like to kiss you in that colour?"

"Well, come here, Emily," Thomas winked. "Come get me in navy."

Emily giggled even more and took hold of Thomas' cheek, giving him very big, luscious kisses that left little lip-marks wherever she kissed him. She could feel her lips tingling warmly with every second she kissed her navy engine. She was surprisingly having plenty of fun in these different coats of paint.

"Oh, Emily…Emily!" Thomas laughed. "Your kisses feel so…so tingly! That tickles so much! It must be your purple beauty right now!"

"And your navy paint is really making me want to kiss you more and more," Emily whispered. Then she began to suck on his cheeks, humming a happy tune as she did. That made Thomas let off steam too.

"Ooh…that really tickles, Emily!" he giggled. "Oh! Goodness, Emily!"

Then suddenly, Emily saw the painters walking in again. She and Thomas stopped at once and watched the painters return, with more paint buckets.

"Alright, let's try this. Maybe this is the right kind," one of them said.

Thomas and Emily didn't bother to look at what colour they would be now. While they both wished they could be repainted with their proper colours, at the same time, they were also excited to see if there would be another mistake. If so, what colour would they be next? Over the next long while, their current paint dried off, then was scraped away to make way for the next coat. But they decided not to look in the mirror until the silence would be broken again. Would they be in their original coat again, or another colourful mistake, leading to more passion and paint?

Eventually, they found out. "Wait! How stupid we are! We've done it again!" said one of the painters.

"For goodness sake!" said another one. "Again?! Let's figure this out already!" And they all dropped their paintbrushes and left for the paint shed again.

"What did they do wrong now?" Thomas asked.

Emily looked in the mirror and suddenly froze for a moment. "Thomas! Look at you! You're…you're green!" she wheeshed.

Thomas looked and gaped. He was indeed green, like Henry and Percy. Unlike navy blue, which he couldn't help but admire, he felt that green really wasn't his colour. He wasn't too keen now.

"Oh, dear, Emily," Thomas sighed. "They got it wrong again. Green isn't nearly as much fun as navy blue…but, oh, look at you now!"

Emily saw him gazing with big, big eyes into the mirror, so she took a look too. Then she suddenly shuddered so much that Thomas felt his buffers shake with hers.

"What? Oh…my…goodness! I-I'm…I'm pink!" Emily wheeshed, letting off another hiss of steam.

"Not just any pink, Emily," said Thomas. "That's fuchsia pink…it…it looks very sweet on you! It's so pretty! Much more so than James' undercoat!"

"Really?" Emily smiled. "What do you think Bridget Hatt would think if she saw me now?"

"I…I think she would give you a kiss right now. She loves pink so much!" Thomas smiled.

"Hmm," Emily said suggestively. "What about you, Thomas? If purple made me look and taste like plums and grapes…would you like to see what pink does?" And she smooched her lips at him to invite him in.

"Oh, Emily," Thomas bubbled. "I…I'd love to find out…"

And he slowly buffered to Emily again. He slowly, but shakily reached his tongue out toward her, while she giggled happily in anticipation. As soon as Thomas began licking her cheek again, he suddenly popped his eyes, then slowly shut them, licking her even more, up and along her cheeks, all while Emily moaned and giggled so much as his tongue tickled her cheeks immensely. As she stared at her fuchsia pink coat in the mirror, she felt like a school girl. Then Thomas' voice caught her attention.

"Oh…w-wow, Emily…" Thomas gasped. "This…this is so amazing! In my mind now…your…your cheeks are like pink sugar!"

Emily gasped happily. "P-pink sugar?" she bubbled. "Like the same kind at the Funfair Special Rosie tried to take?"

"Y…yes, Emily…" Thomas whispered. "You have some sweet skin!" And he gave her a long, loving suck on her cheek, making her squeal.

"Mmm!" he uttered as he felt her very sweet skin between his lips until he let go several minutes later.

"Aww, Tommy," Emily cooed as she felt her heart melting from everything that had happened so far. "And you know…it may not be your favourite colour…but may I please see what it's like to kiss you in green?"

"Well…okay, Emily," said Thomas. "But I'm not sure…"

Emily still held her smile as she buffered to Thomas and began to kiss him on the lips. Thomas stared at her lovely face, then into the mirror at her fuchsia pink paint and his green paint. Just seeing those two colours together made him feel very warm and fuzzy in his boiler. He shut his eyes and began tugging at Emily's lips, which made her groan and open her mouth, letting his tongue in to meet hers until they let go to breathe.

"My goodness, Thomas!" Emily gasped. "Maybe this isn't so bad. These colours certainly have an effect on our passion, don't they?"

"Perhaps, Emily," said Thomas. "But I really hope we can get back into our proper coats soon! Being repainted twice has taken a long time now. What will the Fat Controller say?"

Emily suddenly looked nervous. "Oh dear! You're right, Thomas! This is sure to cause confusion and delay! And here come the painters again! I think we'd better tell them!"

But there was no need for that. The Fat Controller suddenly came walking into the Steamworks, wondering why he had not seen Thomas and Emily at work all morning.

"Oh no!" Thomas whispered. "He's sure to be cross at us! This took so long, we missed our work this morning! All because of the wrong coats of paint!"

"What in the name of Aunt Betsy is going on here?" the Fat Controller exclaimed. "Thomas, Emily! Why are you both in the wrong coats of paint? All these paint cans! Purple? Navy blue? Fuchsia pink? Green? How can this be? You've missed this morning's work!"

"It's our fault, sir," said one of the painters. "We kept getting the wrong coats of paint, one after the other. That's why they didn't work today."

"The wrong coats of paint? Oh. Well, that does make a difference," said the Fat Controller. "It seems that instead of engines, YOU have caused confusion and delay with all these incorrect coats of paint! You youngsters should know the difference between a repaint and a paintwork makeover! This is most unacceptable!"

"Yes, sir," said the new painters.

"Now give these engines their proper coats of paint at once!" the Fat Controller ordered.

And the painters did. Once more, they removed the incorrect coats, and got to work with the proper paint, doing a much more careful job this time. This time, Thomas and Emily watched the mirror as their proper, favourite coats of paint came back slowly but surely. Sometime later, at last, Thomas and Emily were back in their proper colours. Blue with No. 1 for Thomas, and emerald with yellow lining for Emily.

"There you go, Thomas and Emily," said the Fat Controller. "I'm sorry about this little mess-up. Now be sure to make up for lost time." And as he and the painters left the Steamworks, the two engines looked in the mirror again, feeling much better.

"Ahh, that's much better," said Thomas. "That's more like it for me."

"Me too, Thomas," said Emily. "I look beautiful and emerald again!"

"I'm so glad, Emily," Thomas smiled. "Besides, it's our proper coats that helped create our pet names. You're still my beautiful emerald angel."

"And you're still my handsome cobalt star," Emily smiled back. Then she looked a little coy once more.

"Well…now that we're back in our proper coats…and a lovely fresh coat too, why don't we have one more little chance?"

"Alright, Emily," said Thomas. "Just a little bit though. We have work to make up for."

He gently buffered up to Emily and they shared a few gentle kisses to the lips, giggling softly together. Five minutes later, Thomas let go of her lips and gave her a soft lick on her cheek one more time, then smiled very happily.

"There it is, Emily. The perfect sweet taste of your beautiful cheeks. It's still the same fresh taste of peaches and strawberries I imagine."

Emily blushed. "I'm so happy, Thomas. You know just how to make me feel so good about myself…"

As soon as their paint had dried, Thomas and Emily were huffing away from the Steamworks, side by side, ready to catch up on their work.

"That was fun, Thomas," Emily smiled. "I didn't think we could have so much fun with so many colours, but I'm very happy we're in our proper coats again."

"So am I, Emily," Thomas replied. "That was fun indeed. But now, we're in a fresh coat again, and back at work. I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Thomas," Emily answered.

And they kept going down the line together, beaming happily. It had been a rather colourful mistake that took a long while to fix, but it did give them quite an interesting chance of passion and paint. Even so, their normal coats of paint were the best way to go anytime. But soon, yet another change would be coming to Sodor soon. After Nia had joined the Steam Team, there would be yet something else to find out…and a new friend would come along too.

* * *

So this was based on an image I saw on DeviantART by sodormatchmaker called 'A Paintswapped Night', where Thomas and Emily were painted in the other one's colour - Thomas emerald and Emily blue - so I decided to make a story based on it, though obviously I changed what colours Thomas and Emily were painted. Also, I probably should have said this a few stories ago, but I have seen Digs and Discoveries, it's on YouTube, and I really enjoyed both episodes, Gina is easily the best character in both episodes. Speaking of Series 23, I just want to see the upcoming Emily episode so badly, especially after she didn't get anything last series. And speaking of Series 22, we're finally jumping into it with the next story. Anyway, tell us what you thought of this one, and we'll see you all next time.


End file.
